Voluntad: Una Historia Renaciente
by distrit
Summary: Durante la batalla final 9 años y 10 meses en el futuro, el Decimo Vongola se dispuso a terminar con Líder Mare con un último ataque, el X-Burner. La victoria estaba sellada y Byakuran había sido derrotado, sin embargo… Tsuna había desaparecido del lugar.


**Target Zero**

La Nada

Un territorio tan enorme y monótono que parece extenderse al infinito, sin un inicio o un final fijo, una simple línea sin limite en el universo… Un lugar, en el que simplemente no debería haber nada.

-¿Huh?... ¿Dónde… estoy?...

Se preguntaba un joven de cabellos castaños, quien recién despertaba de su inconciencia. Moviéndose tan solo un poco, el chico flotaba en la inmensidad del lugar.

-Bienvenido… Tsunayoshi-kun.

Una segunda voz burlona dio la bienvenida al castaño.

-¿¡Byakuran!?

Alarmada la primera voz, respondió.

El portador de la segunda voz lentamente salió de la nada y se mostro ante el joven.

La nada era ahora un algo.

Un algo delgado y de piel blanca… un algo llamado "Byakuran".

-¿¡Que diablos has hecho, Byakuran!?

Furioso cuestionaba el chico que respondió al nombre de Tsunayoshi, mientras este se abalanzaba a toda velocidad contra el temible Byakuran, sin embargo en el momento que lanzo su ataque este golpeo únicamente al aire, claro, si es que tal cosa existe en ese lugar.

-¿¡Donde estamos!?

Pregunto nuevamente el Joven, lleno de incertidumbre y rodeado por la oscuridad infinita.

-El donde estemos no tiene relevancia en realidad, Tsunayoshi-kun.

En un pequeño lapso, esta vez Byakuran era quien se encontraba justo detrás de Tsuna, mostrándole ciertamente, que el lugar no tenia relevancia alguna dentro de la nada.

-!?

Tsuna inmediatamente tomo su distancia y se alejó de Byakuran a toda velocidad.

-Pero vamos, no seas tímido Tsunayoshi-kun… Siéntete como en casa. Ven, vamos a platicar un poco. Toma asiento, que te parece una taza de te, o…

De la nada una silla y una mesa aparecieron justo al lado de Byakuran. Al igual una taza de te apareció junto a ambos y comenzó a llenarse con la ayuda de una tetera que iba de aquí para allá sirviendo te.

-Alguna golosina, ¿tal vez?-

Tomando en cuenta la posición de ambos, un ruido comenzó a escucharse desde arriba y de pronto… Comenzó a llover. Pero no era una lluvia cualquiera, no. Las gotas eran grandes, demasiado para ser gotas. De un blanco liso, un blanco puro, uno demasiado puro para ser agua.

Tsuna atrapo unas gotas con sus manos y al presionarlas noto lo increíble.

Era una lluvia de Malvaviscos.

-Si necesitas algo para sentirte cómodo, tan solo dilo Tsunayoshi-kun. Después de todo… Mi hogar, es tu hogar.

Las palabras de Byakuran tenían algo de sentido viendo lo sucedido.

Un simple capricho, no hacia falta nada mas, con solo desearlo ahí estaría, por mas imposible que esto fuera en la realidad. Si Byakuran tuviera la intención de Matar a Tsuna, lo habría hecho en ese instante con solo desear su muerte.

-¿Hogar?... ¿De que diablos estas hablando?, ¿Qué es este lugar?

Cuestiono Tsuna confundido por las palabras del casero en cuestión.

En el lugar solo se encontraban ambos jefes…. Vongola y Mare flotando en la inmensidad de aquel enorme espacio al que Byakuran llamaba; "Hogar". Tan imponente era este encuentro entre el cielo y el mar, que incluso la nada, por esta ocasión, se sentía viva.

-Veras, dentro de la inmensidad de este vasto universo existe este lugar… No, te mentiría al decirte que este lugar tiene una ubicación exacta en cualquier plano conocido. Considérate afortunado Tsunayoshi-kun, este es un lugar al que solo yo puedo acceder. La fuente de todo mi poder y todo mi conocimiento sobre el resto de los mundos, todo eso reside en este lugar. Aquí cosas como el tiempo, la distancia y demás limitaciones físicas simplemente no tienen importancia para mí. Este es mi mundo, este es mi universo, este es mí… Es mi Hogar.

El éxtasis en la mirada de Byakuran desprendía un aura escalofriante.

Todo un mundo regido bajo sus reglas… ¿No convertía eso a Byakuran en una especie de dios?

-¡Estas loco Byakuran!- Tienes tanto poder que no has sabido que hacer de él y mírate ahora, estás ebrio de poder. Tal vez lo que digas sea cierto, lo he visto ya, sin embargo… Sin embargo, ¡este mundo es solo una ilusión y tú eres únicamente alguien jugando a ser dios!

Respondió con agallas el joven al observar como Byakuran se encontraba segado por su enorme poder.

-¿Eso crees?... Umm… ¿Porque no me lo demuestras?- Si, eso es… Muéstrame que me equivoco, muéstrame mi ilusión, muéstrame que únicamente soy un simple ser jugando a ser dios… Vamos, ¡Intenta hacerlo!

El joven bajo la mirada unos segundos como si de verdad estuviese considerando la idea de retar a este ser omnipotente en su propio mundo y jugando bajo sus reglas. Byakuran no solo tiene un gran poder, tiene un alma corrompida por la sed del sufrimiento ajeno, lo cual, en su estado actual, lo hacia aun mas peligroso.

-Hmph… ¡Sera todo un placer!

Tsuna acepto el reto y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Byakuran… Nuevamente su ataque fallo.

Siguió intentándolo una, otra y otra vez, sin embargo, el resultado siempre era el mismo…

Fracaso.

Este joven de sonrisa burlona y cabello plata era un ser intocable en su mundo.

-Que sucede Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿es que ya te haz cansado?

En ese lugar no existía algo tan vano como el tiempo, pero sin duda Tsuna llevaba bastante de eso invertido en intentar golpear a Byakuran. El cansancio y la fatiga se hicieron notar en su cuerpo, marcadas en su respiración, la cual cada vez se volvía más marcada. Y de igual manera, se hacían notar en sus flamas naranjas, las cuales brotaban de sus puños y frente cada vez más débiles y con menor intensidad.

-Apenas… ¡He iniciado!

Afirmaba Tsuna, entre jadeos y sudor derramado.

El simplemente trataba de convencer a su propio cuerpo de que aun le quedaba mucho por dar mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque. Para él, de ahora en adelante, era solo cuestión de voluntad y nada más.

-Tu ímpetu es digno de admiración, Tsunayoshi-kun… Pero más que eso, tu ingenuidad es digna de cualquier museo del mundo

-Piensa lo que quieras… Eso no cambiara el hecho de que este es el fin para ti, Byakuran.

Palabras llenas de determinación saliendo de la exhausta boca de un joven que esta enfrentando a un dios en su propio juego… Sin duda el chico tiene agallas, pero más que agallas, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad.

-Fufufu

De manera burlona reía Byakuran ante aquellas palabras que afirmaban su derrota.

-Aun no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?... De ser así, permíteme mostrártelo… Tsunayoshi-kun.

-!?

Bajo la orden de un aplauso las luces en el mundo de Byakuran se encendieron.

Imágenes por todas partes…. Cientos, no, miles de ellas por doquier rodeando a ambos personajes que yacían flotando en la infinidad de aquel mundo. Destrucción, caos, muerte…. Eso era todo lo que aquellas imágenes mostraban, retratos de la destrucción provocada en todos los universos que la maldad ha pisado.

La exposición de un collage bizarro.

Repetitivas escenas inundaban la mente de Tsuna, escenas en las cuales se veía la muerte de su familia, así como también su propia derrota. Todo lo que alguna vez importo al joven, destruido en numerosas ocasiones por un mismo ser. Un cruel individuo que se reía desquiciadamente mientras bañaba sus manos de sangre inocente… Un ser de cabello blanco y brillantes alas.

El ángel de la muerte y destrucción que ha bajado de su propio hogar para traer destrucción a los demás; Byakuran.

-Detente…

Tsuna no paraba de temblar debido a la impresión que recibió el ver su muerte y la de sus seres amados tantas veces. Su mirada perdido toda luz y se convirtió en una mirada llena de desesperación y profundo dolor. Incluso su cuerpo se encorvo y se vio rodeado con sus propios brazos, como si estuviera dándose un fuerte abrazo, tratando de calentar su alma desde el exterior, aislándola del temible frio que sentía.

El chico tan solo deseaba que todo simplemente desapareciera en la nada.

-¿Que?... ¿Dijiste algo, Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Detén… ¡Detén esto!…. ¡Detenlo Maldita Sea!

Con un nuevo aplauso las luces su fueron.

Las imágenes se habían ido y un silencio abrumador inundo el basto mundo.

Dos grandes reflectores se encendieron iluminando solo a los dos jóvenes jefes. Esta burla, esta tortura… Byakuran se estaba tomando todo esto como bizarro espectáculo para su propio deleite.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?

La expresión en el rostro de Byakuran cambio.

Su sonrisa se fue y su mirada se lleno de odio y maldad.

-He visto tu muerte un sinfín de veces y esta obviamente no será la excepción. No puedes vencerme, no importa cuanto lo intentes, siempre terminaras siendo no más que un pequeño recuerdo en mis memorias.

Tsuna no movía ni un solo cabello, solo estaba ahí flotando con la mirada totalmente perdida.

De pronto, como un haz de luz, cruzaron por su mente miles de imágenes que recordaban al joven Vongola todo aquello por lo que estaba luchando. Sus grandes amigos, su amigos no tan grandes… Su familia…. Pero más que nada, en él retumbaban aquellas palabras dichas por su gran tutor y por el fundador Vongola.

"El que te vencerá será mi alumno, ¡Tsuna!..."

"Vamos decimo, ensáñale una lección a ese chico Mare…"

Byakuran se acercó flotando lentamente a un ya, física y psicológicamente acabado Tsuna.

Su llama del cielo, esfumándose gradualmente, estaba a punto de perder toda su voluntad y extinguirse en lo que seria, posiblemente, para Tsuna, sus últimos momentos de vida, pues solo restaba para el líder Mare asestar un último golpe de gracia.

-Fue divertido mientras duro, pero… Esto es un adiós, Vongola…

Susurro el líder Mare al oído, mientras ponía su dedo sobre el pecho del chico para terminar con su cruel espectáculo. Al menos, en el ultimo momento, Byakuran reconoció la fuerza y determinación de su oponente, por lo que todo terminaría de una manera digna para un guerrero como Tsuna, que logro llegar más lejos que ninguno de sus alters de otros mundos.

O al menos, eso parecía.

-De seguro lo es…

Repentinamente dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba el brazo de Byakuran con ambas manos.

-!?

-Haz cruzado la línea, Byakuran…

El semblante de un Tsuna derrotado cambio totalmente y sus llamas de la última voluntad resurgieron, tal cual ave fénix, en una explosión que se alzó en el aire, logrando alcanzar al joven de cabello blanco con su atributo de petrificación.

-¿¡Pero que!?…

Byakuran retrocedió rápidamente.

Al parecer algo en la mirada de Tsuna lo había aterrado.

-¿Que pasa Byakuran?... ¿Te tome por sorpresa?

-Quien… ¿Quien eres tu?

Comenzó a preguntar Byakuran, quien al parecer se encontraba fuera de si.

-¿A que te refieres?... Solo somos tú y yo, como haz dicho, nadie mas debe ser capaz de penetrar en tu mundo- Dime mare, ¿Donde esta tu confianza tan sobrada?

La voz de Tsuna hizo un extraño eco al final, como si varias personas hablaran a la vez.

-Tú no eres nada… ¡Nada!, ¿¡me escuchas!?

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces… ¿Por qué tomas tanta precaución dando un paso hacia atrás cada vez que avanzo?

-!?

Byakuran se encontraba tan abrumado por la presencia de Tsuna, que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a replegarse tratando así de mantener su distancia con él. Era obvio que algo había cambiado en este juego de voluntades.

-Haha… Ciertamente- Aunque no importa con que extraños trucos salgas Vongola, mientras estemos en mi mundo, sigo siendo el maestro indiscutible de este juego.

La sonrisa en Byakuran regreso.

-¿Trucos?... Hmpf. Nuevamente te equivocas, Byakuran. Este no es ningún truco barato, esta es mi resolución, y junto con ella, la resolución de todos los que quieren que esto termine de una vez por todas.

Nuevamente la voz de Tsuna causo un extraño eco.

En un parpadeo, las cosas cambiaron.

El joven se encontraba frente a Byakuran, esta vez fue él quien puso las manos en su pecho.

-Permíteme mostrártelo… ¡La última Voluntad!- "Punto Zero: All Edition"

En una sobrecogedora explosión, las cálidas llamas naranjas del joven comenzaron a tonarse frías y blancas, en tanto lentamente el cuerpo de Byakuran inicio a cubrirse de un hielo puro e incoloro.

-Espera…

El líder mare comenzó a suplicar.

Conforme el hielo cubría su cuerpo y era incapaz de hacer algo, entendió que se encontraba en un verdadero predicamento que le podría costar su meta de convertirse en el ser más poderoso que jamás existió.

-Que espere, ¿dices?- ¿Cuantas personas no te dijeron esas palabras?... Con tanto poder y conocimiento pudiste haber hecho el bien, pudiste haberte convertido incluso en un personaje histórico por la revolución que pudiste haber traído al mundo…. Pudiste, pero no fue así. Decidiste traer caos, sufrimiento, destrucción, tristeza, muerte y dolor al mundo. Es demasiado tarde ya para pedir clemencia, Byakuran.

-Pero esto… Esto no puede terminar así… Soy el portador del Trinisette, maldita sea. Soy prácticamente un ser divino. ¡No puedo perder contra un simple humano!- HAHAHAHA

-Ese derecho ya no te pertenece, Byakuran… No más.

Desesperadamente el líder Mare intento liberarse de esa fría prisión, pero le era imposible el siquiera moverse. Lentamente el hielo comenzó a cubrir el resto de su cuerpo, poco a poco, el frio manto llego a sus hombros, entonces, un brazo cayo al vacío desapareciendo por siempre del plano existencial presente.

-¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué no puedo liberarme!?

Impotente se preguntaba Byakuran al observar como lentamente perdía la batalla.

-Es imposible para ti el hacerlo… Esta flama helada esta fuera de tus límites, Byakuran.

-¿Fuera de mis limites?... ¿De que estas hablando?, yo no tengo ningún limite… No en este mundo, mi mundo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto?- Este, "tu mundo" esta regido bajo el orden del trinisette… Esta, "Mi fría llama" no lo esta.

-¿¡Que!?

El alma de Byakuran poco a poco se congelaba, desquebrajaba lentamente por el frio que la llama blanca emanaba. Su cuerpo era ahora algo totalmente inútil, inerte y dañado en demasía por los cristales de hielo que poco a poco inervaban en su cuerpo perforando cada célula de él.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto terminara.

-Al parecer olvidas algo, Vongola… Si yo muero, este universo colapsara llevándose al vacío todo lo que en el habita. Tal vez no pueda librarme de esta flama, pero el resto de la existencia en este espacio sigue estando bajo mi control hasta el final. Si yo perezco, te llevare conmigo…

-No es como si me importara, tus posibilidades han alcanzado un límite. Ahora serás esclavo de tu propio mundo, experimentando el vacío y la soledad que tanto has causado, pues esta llama no fue hecha para matar, fue hecha para aprisionar el mal y aquellos que los prediquen. Pasaras el resto de la eternidad flotando dentro de ese pedazo de hielo.

El hielo seguía abriéndose paso, cubriendo el 95% del cuerpo del chico Mare.

-Bien, supongo que aquí se acaba todo, aunque de igual manera no podrás escapar de esto… Tendrás que ser mi compañero por toda la eternidad. Estamos atados por el hilo negro del destino, no importa si me has vencido esta vez, siempre tendremos "una vez más". Sin duda, este podrá ser mi final, pero tú aun tienes mucho camino por recorrer si verdaderamente planeas vencerme… Considéralo un regalo de mi parte por haber llegado tan lejos esta ocasión.

-No es nada personal, además eso ya no tiene relevancia, aunque… lo que haz dicho es verdad. El destino nos ha unido y forzado en un sin fin de ocasiones a luchar en bandos opuestos y tan solo me pregunto… ¿Existirá un universo donde podremos haber sido amigos?

Hubo un momento de silencio después de esa última línea.

-Hmpf… Vete al diablo

Respondió Byakuran con el ultimo aliento que logro escapar de su boca antes de que la prisión de hielo lo cubriera en su totalidad, dejándolo por siempre atrapado en el frio abandono.

-Arrivederci, Mare.

El joven había sonreído a aquel que tanto daño le había hecho, no solo una, si no miles de veces.

Los reflectores se apagaron… No había nada más ahí.

El universo mare, colapso.

Sin un dios que gobierne, aquel basto y vacío universo sucumbió ante su propia existencia, eliminando así todo aquello que lo habitara en ese instante.

El "regalo" de Byakuran…

Un evento que alterara el curso aparente de los sucesos que lleva cierta realidad paralela.

**[Target Zero / FIN]**


End file.
